


Coming Home

by clindzy



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: Jensen Ackles yearns to escape the pressures and expectations that come with his last name, and finds his opportunity in the unlikeliest of places, a house buried in the bayou of Louisiana that calls to him from his dreams.The visions don't stop there, and soon Jensen finds himself on the road, desperate to meet the tall, mysterious man with kaleidoscope eyes that has haunted him incessantly for months.Will Jensen be able to escape the fate that his last name has deigned him with or will he return to the life he once knew and a love that has survived against all odds?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After a considerable amount of time, nail biting and serious editing, I am re-posting this fic.  
> I sincerely hope that you enjoy this labor of love.

_Fate brings people together, no matter how far apart they may be.  
_ Chinese proverb 

* * *

 

 

From the time he had been old enough to walk, Donna and Alan Ackles insisted on teaching their son the responsibility of their distinguished name, and their expectations on how he would contribute to the Ackles' storied legacy. Jensen was a trophy child, paraded about for status at important functions, praised on being seen and not heard. Everything in his life was planned from the clothes he was to wear to the schools that he would attend.

Still, Jensen fought, and lost, his battle to attend LSU for his undergraduate degree - even then, Jensen had felt an inexplicable pull to the bayous of Louisiana. He suffered through his undergraduate years at NYU, one of the few appealing schools on his parents' short list of acceptable higher learning institutions, and met his first friend, Christian Kane. Christian started off as his roommate but over the course their friendship, something deeper had bloomed.

 

Whatever it was between them, it led to Christian following Jensen to Louisiana after graduation. Jensen had squared off against his mother in his choice to attend Tulane, and was stunned when she simply agreed to his choice; Christian refused to allow Jensen to be all alone in a strange new place, so he followed his best friend to the Big Easy. 

 

Jensen graduated magna cum laude from Tulane, and immediately was demanded to return home to Boston to work at the family law firm. No questions were to be asked; absolute obedience was required. With a heavy heart, Jensen packed up his belongings and left Christian behind to accept the fate his parents deigned upon him. 

 

For five years Jensen muddled through corporate law, defending the occasional blue blood for petty offenses, and generally drowning his misery in the best whiskey his trust fund could buy. His only saving grace was Christian. He thanked God every day that Christian's bar had failed in New Orleans, not that he would ever tell his best friend that. 

* * *

Jensen knew that he had to get out of Boston before the air smothered him and the Ackles name drowned him, sealing his fate as East Coast elite with no possibility of parole. He yearned to escape the pressure and expectations that came with his last name. He had to escape before the walls closed in around him. 

He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to face off against his parents one last time, and exhaled heavily. Gripping the handle with white knuckles, Jensen pushed open the door that would change his life forever. 

 


	2. Taking a Stand

Jensen had known that this confrontation was coming for a long time now but he had hid his head in the sand, well, in his case, his horrendous workload, and avoided his parents for as long as was humanly possible. 

 

Sighing heavily, Jensen felt his mother’s cloying perfume assaulting him the moment that he closed the front door. He didn’t need to raise his head to see the disapproval written all over Donna Ackles’ face.

 

“The prodigal son come crawling back home?” Donna Ackles sneered at her son.

 

Jensen bit his tongue, exhaling slowly through his nose. “ Nice to see you too, Mom,” he greeted sarcastically. 

 

Donna looked her son over appraisingly,  _ tsking _ at the far too tight jeans hugging her son’s legs, abruptly turning on her heel, clearly expecting Jensen to follow her into the parlor. 

 

Jensen’s feet betrayed him, moving him forward of their own accord; he felt the mask of meek Jensen slipping back into place easily. Years of fighting his mother’s will made null and void with just a look. Biting back a grimace and what he refused to call a choked sob, Jensen continued to follow his mother into the parlor and immediately detoured to the sideboard.

 

Reaching for the bourbon, the closest thing to decent alcohol that his parents imbibed, Jensen filled an exquisitely cut crystal tumbler nearly two thirds of the way full. This time, he could feel, rather than see his mother’s disapproving glare.

 

Sighing heavily, Jensen picked up his drink and crossed the parlor in several strides, dropping unceremoniously into the stiff armchair opposite the high backed sofa. 

 

Alan Ackles broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat, eyes darting from his son and back, as if he was unsure to whom he should devote his attention.

 

“Obviously you came by for a reason,” Alan said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

 

Jensen nodded in agreement at his father's statement. He sat up straight in the stiff chair and set his drink on the table in front of him.

 

“I want more,” he started awkwardly, feeling knots unclench in his gut.

 

“What more could you possibly want?” Donna asked, incredulity coloring her words.

 

“For starters, a life that I control,” Jensen retorted, anger bubbling to the surface.

“Let’s keep it civil,” Alan tried to reason with his wife and son.

 

Donna outright sneered at Jensen. “You have a life, Jensen - a damn good one I might add thanks to your father and I. If not for us, you would have nothing.”

 

Jensen felt something in him snap at that statement. “And that’s just it! You two have pushed me around like a pawn on a chessboard my entire life, never asking what I wanted, not even once!” 

 

He rose from his chair, angrily swiping his drink off the table and striding to the sideboard for a refill, if only to get some much needed space from his overbearing mother. When he spoke again, his voice was measured and calm.

 

“All those girls you pushed on me, all those social events where I was your accessory...well I’ve had enough! I deserve a life of my own, one where I’m not being manipulated into fulfilling your plans, subjecting me to what you believe I owe you. You don’t own me; I’m leaving Boston and following my dreams. I’m not foolish enough to believe that you’ll ever understand or support me. Feel free to visit if you ever decide to pull your heads out of your asses and act like decent human beings. Thank you for showing me  _ exactly _ who I don’t want to be.” 

 

Jensen punctuated his statement by slamming his glass down on the sideboard, striding out of the parlor without so much as a backwards glance, and slammed the front door behind him.

 

By the time he reached his car, Jensen was shaking and lightheaded. He had never even dreamed of speaking to his parents that way but the events of the past few months had worn away his subservience, eaten at him until he couldn’t take anymore of the lie that was his life. 

 

For the first time in his life, he felt at peace. He could go to New Orleans and buy the house that had called to him for years.

Little did Jensen realize what this step meant for his life ahead, and just how vivid his dreams would get. 


End file.
